


Spyin' Eyes

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola catches Malcolm having a tug. That's it. No more plot than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spyin' Eyes

 

She’d had the key to Malcolm’s place for a number of years now; he’d given her the spare when he’d been away on a diplomatic visit to the states to “look after my fuckin’ orchids” and he’d just told her afterwards to keep it. The situation settled into her occasionally dropping in of a weekend or an evening, if she found the place to herself she’d just enjoy the quiet.

It wasn’t quiet this evening though. She’d come through the door and gently closed it behind her (Malcolm hated people banging his stuff around) and walked down the hallway to the living room when she’d heard it. A series of sounds; little gasps and the sound of fabric shifting.

She peeked through the gap between the door and frame and saw him in profile sitting on his reclining chair, bare feet stretched out, his head tilted back as his breath came in short puffs.

Malcolm Tucker was masturbating, tugging hard on his cock and rocking back and forth with his thrusts and oh god she shouldn’t be watching this. _Walk away Nicola_ her mind said, _go quietly and he’ll never know._

The sudden wetness between her thighs told her that her mind was being very much overridden by her body. It was hot as hell seeing him like this, lost in the throes of his own desire. She wondered what he was thinking about while pulling himself off so vigorously.

“Fuckin’ suck me hard love” he moaned just then and she had to tamp down on her reactions to stop herself from jumping backward. Had he seen her? No, she took another look and saw he hadn’t changed his position, he was still facing away from the door.

Shouldn’t have surprised her that Malcolm was pretty vocal during this – he was at every other time after all.

“That’s it, take me all the way down”. Evidently he was imagining getting blown by somebody. She still wondered who with the part of her mind not totally preoccupied with her own growing desire.

Malcolm increased his motions, his breath huffing through pursed lips as his words turned into incoherent gasps.

_Are you really going to stand here and watch Malcolm come?_ the sensible part of her asked. When she saw his head tilt forward to look down at his swollen cock she decided that yes, yes she was. Her left hand had moved of its own accord to her breast and was circling a rather stiff nipple while her other hand was clasped by her side. God she wanted to just reach up under her own skirt and find relief along with him.

She saw him reach for a tissue and hold it near the jerking head of his cock. His hand was practically a blur, rocketing back and forth on himself.

With a grunt and moan, Malcolm came. Nicola couldn’t stop the soft gasp that escaped her mouth as she watched him reach his climax.

“Ohh fuck, Nic’la” he sighed, and her heart nearly stopped. Did, did she just see Malcolm tug himself off to a mental image of her giving him what was apparently a rather good blowjob? She stood rooted to the spot, unable to move in shock.

Malcolm had cleaned himself up during all her mental stressing and had done up his trousers and was relaxing in the chair. She was trying to figure out how to make a stealthy exit from his house when he spoke in a much clearer voice:

“Enjoy the show did we pet?”


End file.
